darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Tiffy Cashien
Recruitment Drive Wanted! The Slug Menace Devious Minds While Guthix Sleeps Quiet Before the Swarm A Void Dance The Void Stares Back Ritual of the Mahjarrat |release = 27 June 2005 |update = Recruitment Drive |location = Falador Park |shop = Yes |gender = Male |race = Human |examine = Head of recruitment for the Temple Knights. |map = }} |text2 = Seated |item1 = Quiet Before the Swarm A Void Dance The Void Stares Back Ritual of the Mahjarrat |release = 24 June 2010 |update = Quiet Before the Swarm |location = Varies |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Human |examine = A somewhat eccentric Temple Knight. |map = no }} |text1 = Standing up |item3 = |text3 = In battle }} Sir Tiffy Cashien is head of recruitment for the Saradominist military organisation the Temple Knights, reporting directly to Sir Vey Lance. Tiffy is a usually a very happy and joyful man and often expresses stereotypical traits, such as his manner of speech and constant drinking of tea. He is usually located on his bench in Falador Park with a cup of tea in his hand, but has often participated in Temple Knight missions. In addition, he was one of the people who originally came up with the idea of a Falador City Militia. Tiffy is also at whom the quests Wanted!, The Slug Menace, Quiet Before the Swarm and Ritual of the Mahjarrat can be started. Tiffy has a niece called Eva who is also a Temple Knight. However, seeing that Eva's parents were killed when she was young and Tiffy has raised her like his own since, he is more like a father to her. Despite Tiffy's age, he is very proficient at combat, having been able to hold his own even against powerful Mahjarrat. He is also surprisingly nimble and agile and a very experienced swordsman. Tiffy sells initiate armour and proselyte armour to adventurers who have been ranked accordingly as Temple Knights, and is seen wearing proselyte armour himself. After completing the Recruitment Drive quest, Sir Tiffy may be asked the brief history of the Temple Knights and the explanation of the Gaze of Saradomin to unlock a new respawn point in Falador. As with many White and Temple Knights, his name is a play on words. It sounds like "certification" if said correctly. History Early life Although the details regarding his younger years are unknown, Tiffy was once an adventurer, and went on many adventures, mostly involving fetching an item and bringing it to someone else on the other side of the continent. At some point, he was recruited into the Temple Knights, and has since risen through the ranks and become their head of recruitment. War of 164 Tiffy played a role in the War of 164, defending Falador from the Kinshra. He, along with Marius and Ebenezer, tracked down Sir Erical to Falador Sewers with the intention of arresting him, only to find him dead. Sir Finistere revealed himself as the true traitor, locked up the three of them and killed Sir Pallas, who had followed them down there. Sir Pallas' efforts, however, led to the three's escape. Ebenezer, Marius, and Tiffy pursued Sir Finistere until they were able to outwit and defeat him. Tiffy, wounded while protecting Ebenezer, witnessed Marius drown Sir Finistere. He presumably aided in the defence of the city from Sulla, then-Lord of the Kinshra, and his forces during the gory Siege of Falador, which ended in undecisive Faladian victory. Recruiting a new member Shortly after the White Knights' Dawn Ascent, Tiffy recruited the knight Sir Owen Sonde into the Temple Knights, after he nearly got dismissed from the White Knights for "dishonourably" assassinating Iban. In 169 of the Fifth Age, Tiffy discussed the application of a new recruit with Temple Knight head of operations; Sir Vey Lance. This new recruit was an adventurer who had aided many in dire times. Their approach was, in Tiffy's opinion, what a Temple Knight required and thus he contacted the adventurer to recruit them. They agreed and Tiffy explained about the organisation. He told them they are more secretive than the White Knights, and not just bulky warriors in armour. They had been founded by Saradomin himself and received orders for Sir Vey, who has met the god personally. Tiffy subsequently blindfolded them and took them to the underground headquarters of the Temple Knights, where the new recruit had to pass several tests. After succeeding, they were made an initiate by Tiffy. Quickly afterwards, Tiffy revealed that there was a problem he had not foreseen. According to Sir Vey, a Temple Knight recruit has to have been a White Knight to join the Temple Knights, and to become a White Knight one had be a squire for at least five years first. Tiffy had come up with a way around this, however, by having the adventurer abuse a loophole in the system. Tiffy prompted them to visit Sir Amik Varze, leader of the White Knights and de facto ruler of Falador, and to ask to join the White Knights, but to refuse to become his squire, and instead ask to be deputised. As a deputy of the White Knights, the adventurer would be eligible for battlefield promotions, meaning that, if they performed a feat worthy of promotion while a deputy, they would become a full White Knight, thus skipping the five year waiting period. When the adventurer did as Tiffy asked, Amik told them that they would only be able to become a deputy if there was currently a crisis ongoing, so they returned Tiffy and asked if he could 'arrange' one. By pure chance however, the extremely dangerous wizard Solus Dellagar had recently returned from exile and was once again on the loose. Dellagar proceeded to visit his former allies, including Lord Daquarius Rennard, to threaten them into supporting him. Tiffy notified Amik of this, and Amik proceeded to deputise the adventurer on the spot, ordering that they track down and defeat Solus. Amik informed them of the Edgeville Incident and how Solus, the "Murder Mage", went rogue and killed hundreds of people singlehandedly several years ago, and who had also assisted the Mahjarrat Lucien in his infamous attack on Varrock earlier. Tiffy then gave the recruit a CommOrb to go, a Temple Knight gadget that allows knights to contact Savant at the base, the Senior Mystical Researcher who can aid during missions by providing information when asked or even teleporting one away in extreme danger. The adventurer set off to the Kinshra Base, forcing Lord Daquarius to reveal Solus' current location. The mission quickly escalated into a goose chase around Gielinor with several confrontations with Solus and near-death-experiences. Solus, who had invented slow teleportation to be able to be in three locations at once through the use of straddling, managed to escape every time until Savant and the adventurer figured that they could confront him in the Rune Essence mine. A squad of Temple Knight archers were summoned by Savant to apprehend him, but Solus easily dispatched them with a single spell. This spell drained his powers however, and the aspiring Temple Knight quickly took the chance to battle Solus, who could only bash them with his staff in retaliation. Quite quickly, Solus was defeated and re-incarcerated and his hat was taken to Sir Amik as proof. The adventurer subsequently left the White Knights to be made a fully fledged Temple Knight by Tiffy. Slug and Entrana conflicts The return of Mother Mallum Afterwards, Tiffy became a kind of mentor the adventurer as a Temple Knight. On one occasion, he sent them to investigate the eerie town of Witchaven east of Ardougne, where strange events had been reported. Earlier, the adventurer saved a boy named Kennith from the local Fishing Platform, where they discovered mind-controlling sea slugs. In Witchaven, they reported to retired Temple Knight Colonel Jake O'Niall, who informed that he'd seen Mayor Hobb carry huge loads of mining equipment and rune essence to the local shrine he had suddenly decided to renovate. When interrogating the mayor in question, he acted awfully strange and had a sickly yellow tinge. When investigating the shrine, Savant noticed ancient Saradominist glyphs on a door between two Temple Knight statues as well as sea slugs crawling around it. After having he glyphs translated by the scholar Jorral, Savant figured out what was going on. Behind the door was imprisoned the Mother Mallum; a great evil the Temple Knights had fought centuries ago after she had used slug mind control to possess influential people all over Gielinor. Unable to defeat her, the remaining uncorrupted knights devised a way to seal her behind the door. The records of this ritual have been lost, however. When informed of this, Jake realised that Mayor Hobb was possessed and was attempting to release Mother Mallum. He suggested to ask the local priest Brother Maledict about the supposed renovating of the shrine to find out more. As the adventurer approached the church, however, they witnessed Hobb leaving it while welcoming Maledict 'to the family'. Going in, they shockedly discovered a sickly yellow Maledict. He claimed all information about the shrine to be in the Holy Book of Saradomin, although some pages had been torn out. While retrieving and repairing them, the adventurer found out that Jake had been possessed too. Reading the repaired book stated how to reinforce the ritual and so they prepared the necessary runes and headed for the door. Upon performing the ritual, however, the door opened and Mayor Hobb appeared, now converted into an aquatic creature, revealing his plan. The book had actually stated how to open the doors and now Mother Mallum was released. Hobb proceeded to summon the slug prince to kill the adventurer, but they managed to slay the prince. An enraged Hobb was subsequently approached by a gigantic slug with a host body hanging from her tentacles - the Mother Mallum. She sent him away then began contemplating the adventurer as her new host. She also cast a teleblock, rendering Savant unable to save the adventurer. She was able to overcome this, however, and the adventurer was teleported to safety to Falador just as Mother Mallum was about to strike and claim them. They reported to Tiffy, who made sure that Jake was to be assassinated on sight and placed the adventurer in charge of the mission, promoting them to Proselyte rank. Demise of the slugs Tiffy proceeded to inform the other Temple Knights of Mallum's return and their seers were able to visualise the ingredients for an anti-mind control serum. Tiffy put his niece Eva on the mission, as well as a grown-up Kennith and Ezekial Lovecraft, Witchaven's resident fishmonger. The quartet found all ingredients then infiltrated the Slug Citadel that Mother Mallum had emerged from the sea to serve as a base of operations. After passing through the citadel's many halls, filled with possessed Witchaven villagers and resurrected undead Temple Knights, which had fallen victim to the slugs in the past, they confronted Mother Mallum, accompanied by Maledict and Hobb, in her chamber. The slug took the opportunity to finally get rid of her old host, Lucy, and possessed the adventurer's mind. She then summoned two undead knights to kill the others. While Eva kept the knights and Hobb at bay, while Kennith and Ezekial convinced slug-Maledict to unlock the doors leading to behind Mother Mallum before throwing the serum at her, releasing the adventurer from her grip and making her back away. Eva proceeded to defeat the zombies and hit Hobb knock-out but was thrown away by Mother Mallum's magic. Unfortunately for her, the slug had thrown Eva right behind her, where a huge statue was located. Eva weakened the base of the statue and toppled it, making it fall on and squish Mother Mallum, whose body exploded, filling the room with guts and marking the end of her terror. Subsequently, her old host Lucy died of age and exhaustion. All Witchaven villagers, including Maledict and Hobb, were freed from mind control, unable to recount anything. Later, Tiffy briefly served to pass on another of the adventurer's cases on to the other Temple Knights. They had accidentally helped an assassin disguised as a monk from Entrana smuggle a teleorb onto Entrana, supposedly as a gift for a ceremony. Once this ceremony started, however, the assassin teleported in, slaughtered some monks and stole the relic they had been carrying. Although Tiffy promised to look into it, the Temple Knights were unable to apprehend the assassin, who later turned out to work for one of the Zarosian Mahjarrat Azzanadra's allies, and the relic turned out to be an old Zarosian artefact. Void Pest Conflicts Investigating a mysterious disease After a while, Tiffy contacted the adventurer for much more serious business; Commodore Matthias of the Void Knights had reported that a void pest had escaped from their outpost. After investigating, they discovered that a young researcher named Jessika had purposefully released a pest onto the mainland for her superior at the Wizards' Tower, Professor Melville, to study. A landing party was pepared to hunt the pest down and Tiffy and the adventurer awaited the boat in Port Sarim. The boat never arrived, however, and only a confused Commander Korasi was present at the docks. Tiffy summoned Lady Table to take Korasi to HQ, where the trio dug into her memories and found out the Void Knight party had been assaulted by a group of pests commanded by a mysterious figure, who had personally killed Matthias, but not before the latter managed to teleport Korasi to safety. Now-Commodore Tyr assigned the adventurer, Korasi and Jessika (albeit under Korasi's watch) to track down the pest themselves. They followed a trail of purple goo through Port Sarim to Musa Point (the residents of both locations suddenly falling ill), where they met a dead end. Upon finding wood shards and brining them to the Rimmington chemist, they discovered that the creature was somehow involved with waxwood, an ugly but waterproof material. Returning to Falador, they found out the disease had stricken there as well after the vendor Ali Tist had set up a stall selling seemingly unsolvable puzzle boxes to residents. Tiffy and Amik warranted Ali's arrest and he revealed that he was payed by someone to sell the boxes in Falador. Upon breaking the puzzle box, the adventurer, Tiffy, Korasi and Jessika (who had grown close to each other during the mission, now best friends) discovered that it contained the life-draining goo. After following Ali's clue, the party (minus Tiffy) discovered a Kinshra-owned workshop where hundreds of waxwood boxes were produced on orders of Lord Daquarius, and then filled with the goo produced by a captured void leech. They dismantled the workshop and released the pest from its misery but were unable to find any more clues. Later, Tiffy, Jessika and Korasi congregated. They decided that, given the adventurer's experience with infiltrating Kinshra bases, they should digsuise themselves in a bugged Kinshra uniform (so that Savant may intervene if the cover were blown) and find out more. The adventurer agreed and proceeded to investigate the Kinshra fortress, but were mistaken for a member of a special task force and teleported to the base under Taverley by Commander Colby. Forced to join Captain Gilroy's party, they entered a high-secuity-storeroom to check on the waxwood supply. All security had been sabotaged by someone, however, even leaving a squad of pests to kill any Kinshra coming in. The adventurer went around all security and they reached the storeroom, only to find a large portal and no goo-filled waxwood whatsoever left. A panicking Gilroy called in Daquarius, who discovered the true identity of the adventurer and ordered their arrest. Knight Alliance and battle with Grayzag Tiffy, Jessika and Korasi subsequently teleported in to interfere, angering Daquarius. Jessika and Korasi attempted to explain the situation; they suspected that the figure who had attacked the Void Knights had also manipulated the Kinshra into producing the goo on a large scale, fooling Daquarius into thinking it could be used to overthrow Falador. In reality, Tiffy suspected, the figure had opened the portal to the legendary Valluta, spoken of in the void knight book, to steal the weapon for himself. Tiffy formally asked Daquarius to form an alliance, but the latter refused, thinking it all to be a hoax. After being reminded of himself having been betrayed, he reluctantly agreed. As such, the Knight Order Alliance of 169 was formed between the Kinshra, the Void Knights, the White Knights and the Temple Knights, the latter represented by Tiffy. After gathering more troops, Daqarius, Tyr, Korasi, Jessika, Tiffy and the aventurer stepped through the portal. They were met by the mastermind of the entire sequence of events: Melville Grayzag. It is revealed that, to avenge himself on the wizards of the Wizards' Tower, who had mocked his work and imps, Grayzag had decided to summon the Pest Queen to prove himself after learning about the pests and the Valluta in his studies. To this end, he had been practising with summoning pests in the Southern Sea, enraging Tyr, as it had caused hundreds of Void Knight deaths. He had then tricked Jessika, pretending to be a professor, to get him a void leech and then manipulated Daquarius to produce the life force-draining goo on massive scale. Grayzag was not quite ready for the ritual yet, so he summoned a horde of pests to kill the Alliance, while returning to the other cave himself. He was chased by Jessika however, still refusing to believe her beloved professor's real nature. A group of splatters forced the group to retreat into a side-cave before causing a cave-in, effectively trapping everybody inside. While tensions grew between Daquarius and the others, Tiffy contacted Savant to ask for help. She could only supply them with a pickaxe and Tiffy forced Daquarius to begin mining the debris away. Meanwhile, Savant deployed a specialised Void Knight squad and the adventurer commanded them through the commorb to kill the remaining pests. After they were killed, Savant could teleport everyone out of the cave (to Daquarius' annoyance) and Korasi immediately went after Jessika to save her friend, despit Tyr's warnings. The men proceeded to assemble their troops and the adventurer went after Grayzag. With Grayzag were a tied up Jessika and Korasi, both on the brink of death. Grayzag used his staff to sap the power of a giant stone tortoise in the corner - Valluta, a Guardian of Guthix - who was being kept at bay with he goo. After being confronted by the adventurer, Grayzag killed one of the two girls to serve as a cataclyst for the reaction, the adventurer saving the other one, and a portal opened, the terrifying Pest Queen climbing through. The alive girl quickly destroyed the portal, but the queen and her drones had already gone through. Daquarius and Tiffy arrived to arrest Grayzag, but he, his mind having since completely deteriorated to insanity, simply laughed and escaped them, only to run into Tyr and his knights, beginning a skirmish. Meanwhile, the other knights and the adventurer proceeded to battle the queen and with great effort she was slain. A defeated (mentally and physically) Grayzag was bound to a pillar and the leaders of the Alliance convened. Valluta revealed its identity, as well as stating that, despite Grayzag's defeat, he had damaged the dimension boundaries too much and the Void Knights would have to continue their battle. Daquarius then drew his blade to torture Grayzag, but Tiffy stopped him, stating that he would still be useful to the Temple Knights, and that the absent Sir Amik would want him incarcerated. Tyr demanded balance by executing Grayzag on the spot. Eventually, as leader of the Alliance, the adventurer got to decide Grayzag's fate. The Alliance then disbanded and Tiffy returned to Falador. The Dragonkin and Mahjarrat threats A new mission for Crux Eqal Again in 169, Tiffy assisted the secretive organisation Crux Eqal in dealing with Lucien. 'Lord Lucien' was a Mahjarrat who had established a spy network throughout the world, and also affiliated himself with mercenaries, the Kinshra, treasure hunter and scholar Movario and a mysterious mage known as Dark Squall. Posing a threat to the entirety of Gielinor due to his desire to rule it, Crux Eqal, the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl, from whom Lucien had stolen the legendary staff of Armadyl several months prior. After the adventurer was recruited by the leader of Crux Eqal, the druid Thaerisk Cemphier, and saved him from assassom tracked down Movario's Base and learnt of the latter's research of many mystical items, including a "Stone of Jas" Lucien desired, and rescued Idria, marshal of the Guardians, from a mercenary assassination, he informed Tiffy of the situation. Tiffy gave the alliance permission to use White Knights' Castle as a base of operations, and redirected them to the priest Akrisae Kolluym, representative of the Temple Knights. The group's first plan was to capture one of Lucien's spies in Draynor Village and interrogate him using a truth serum. This succeeded and the spy revealed his master to be the Dark Squall. Meanwhile, the adventurer went to recruit several powerful people around the world to help apprehend Lucien: the slayer masters Turael, Mazchna and Duradel; warriors Ghommal, Sloane and Harrallak; Cyrisus the adventurer and the legendary gnome Hazelmere the Ethereal. They all gather in the castle to prepare for battle. The adventurer then proceeded to infiltrate the Kinshra Catacombs to rescue Silif, Akrisae's assistant who was captured there, encountering Dark Squall in the meantime. The mage revealed himself to be the old nemesis and leader of the Dagon'hai, Surok Magis, and tried to kill the adventurer and Silif, but the two teleported to safety - but not before stealthily planting a teleorb in Surok's pocket. Back at Falador, the adventurer disguised themselves as Surok and Akrisae performed a teleswitch, teleporting the adventurer to the catacombs and the real Surok to a teleblocked cell in Falador. The adventurer, pretending to be Surok, used a passage to arrive at Lucien's Camp north of the Troll Country to apprehend him. Standing on the small chaos temple there, they witnessed as an immensely empowered Lucien summoned a horde of powerful undead and then recognised the adventurer as not Surok. Lucien attacked them with a lethal spell, but they evaded it (it instantly disintegrated two elite black knights instead). At the same time, the eight heroes teleported in. While Harrallak and Mazchna distracted the skeletons, the others went to attack Lucien. It proved disastrous; Lucien appeared immune to all damage and effortlessly slew all of his opponents, to the adventurer's shock and grief, before teleporting away. The gravely wounded Harrallak and Mazchna immediately retreated to Falador to report what had happened. Idria then sent them to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, where Movario had gathered a group of Dorgeshuun goblins to help him descend into the chasm. The adventurer went down with the help of a light creature and found an ancient temple to Guthix. They unlocked a huge door there and, behind it, they discovered the single most powerful of the twelve elder artefacts: the Stone of Jas. After slaying its guardian, Movario and Darve arrived to take the Stone, but fled when Lucien himself entered the hall. He revealed his plans of world domination and succeeding Zamorak as a god, took the Stone and summoned two incredibly powerful tormented demons to kill off the adventurer. With the help of Idria and her Guardians, the demons were defeated, although the day had marked a loss for Crux Eqal. At this point Tiffy became more involved with the operation as well. The Ritual of Rejuvenation Tiffy later contacted the adventurer to investigate strange happenings on Mos Le'Harmless. After checking in with the incognito Temple Knight there, Sir Tendeth, they discovered the island had been the target of Dragonkin attacks. While avoiding the trio's - Sakirth, Strisath and Sithaph - dragonfire, which killed Tendeth, the adventurer made it to the other end of the island to overhear the dragonkin making plans of destroying cities and finding the False User. It turns out the Dragonkin had been released from their fortress to protect the Stone of Jas after its initial guardian had been slain. Upon hearing this, Tiffy summoned Lady Table and, with the adventurer, they sought inqueries on the Dragonkin in the Temple Knight archives. They found out a hero named Robert the Strong had slain a Dragonkin many centuries ago, to which the adventurer responded that Robert had been reincarnated as Bob the cat. They found Bob and examined his collar, which contained the location of a realm called Kethsi, which, after investigating its secret library, was revealed to have been entirely destroyed by Dragonkin after the Kethsians had used the Stone of Jas. .]] This worried Tiffy, and he once again redirected the adventurer to the Crux Eqal alliance in the castle. Upon hearing the fate of Kethsi, Idria figured that the Dragonkin strengthen when the Stone of Jas is (ab)used and that Lucien should be stopped before the Dragonkin destroy Gielinor. A Mahjarrat expert associated with the adventurer, Ali the Wise, then entered the room to inform that the Ritual of Rejuvenation was about to take place. Despite Akrisae's protests of working alongside Azzanadra, thinking all Mahjarrat are the most evil beings, the adventurer went to Azzanadra to offer help. They then went to Zemouregal's Fort to smash the obsidian gem Zemouregal used to maintain Arrav's curse before attempting to find the Stone. With the help of Movario, who had since left Lucien's service, they found the Stone in a cave under the Ritual site. When attempting to install the teleorbs Akrisae had supplied them with, however, the adventurer accidentally touched the stone and saw the events of the Battle for Annakarl during the late Gielinorian God Wars before being teleported to the Ritual site. There, Tiffy, Akrisae, Ali and a battalion of Temple Knights had already arrived. Ali informed the group that the ritual was about the begin and the group marched forwards. They were, however, immediately interrupted when General Khazard and a small squad of elite Khazard guards teleported in. Khazard revealed Ali to be the Zarosian Mahjarrat Wahisietel, to Akrisae's shock, before initiating combat. The Temple Knight soldiers defeated all of Khazard's guards while Wahisietel, Tiffy (healed by Akrisae) and the adventurer defeated Khazard and the ghost of his hellhound puppy, Bouncer. Khazard did not yield and merely teleported away. Tiffy, Wahisietel, Akrisae and the adventurer advanced to the Ritual marker, to be greeted by nobody. Wahisietel angrily called Khazard, but Lucien, with the Staff of Armadyl, appeared instead. He haughtily mocked the adventurer with their "feeble excuse for backup" and how he killed their friends at the Chaos Temple before proceeding to summon four enhanced ice titans to kill his opponents. Tiffy used his commorb to quickly contact Idria, who arrived with reinforcements when another battle broke out. Tiffy and Idria each fought an ice titan and their prestigious skill, along with Akrisae's healing, made them able to hold their own and defeat it. The defeat of his titans enraged Lucien and he commenced another summoning rite. Meanwile, Sliske arrived with reinforcements in the form of his wights: the undead Barrows Brothers. Lucien finished his spell and ordered a large squad of ice demons to annihilate his adversaries. Thanks to Tiffy, Idria, Akrisae, the adventurer, Wahisietel and Sliske and his posse, the demons were narrowly defeated. Seeminglynot caring, Lucien decided to begin the Ritual when other Mahjarrat started to arrive. Enakhra, Akthanakos, Zemouregal and Azzanadra were followed by Khazard and Hazeel (if the adventurer had aided the Cult of Hazeel to resurrect him) and a debate started over whom to sacrifice. Zamorakians argued with Zarosians but Wahisietel insisted that Lucien be the sacrifice, due to the large danger he posed. Lucien silenced them all and pulled up the frozen Jhallan from an underground cave. Wahisietel continued to attack Lucien and a large battle broke out, with Zemouregal calling for Sharathteerk and a group of zombies to his aid. in the vision.]] Tiffy proceeded to duel Hazeel (or Khazard if Hazeel was absent) during this time, while the adventurer fought the zombies. Arrav was subsequently summoned, but the adventurer freed him from his curse and Arrav went after Zemouregal. When Lucien ignored his cousin's cries for help, Zemouregal realised Wahisietel had been right and urged everyone to turn to Lucien - with success. Tiffy then switched targets and attacked Lucien. The latter, growing tired, sacrificed Jhallan and rejuvenated the other Mahjarrat. The strange power released when Jhallan was obliterated also affected Sir Tiffy and he was lifted into the air. Azzanadra then struck a powerful blow to Lucien, to which he brought in the Stone of Jas, planning to slaughter the Zarosians. The Dragonkin trio then arrived, killed Idria, and, in a skirmish with Lucien, Sakirth slew him with his own staff before leaving. All other Mahjarrat, except for Wahisietel and Sliske, then left in fear before the dragonkin flew away to destroy Edgeville. Sliske then revealed his plan to add the adventurer to his wight collection and cast the transformation spell, but Akrisae intercepted it, becoming a wight himself. An angey Tiffy approached the Mahjarrat to attack him, but Sliske and "Akrisae the Doomed" teleported away. Wahisietel also left the duo, leaving them to dispose of the Stone. Tiffy called in Thaerisk with his commorb and the druid used a mathematical spell involving all three people to hide the Stone in unknown coordinates. They then teleported to Falador, but the adventurer was intercepted by the Dragonkin and placed in a vision. In the vision, the trio appeared in a burning, destroyed Draynor Village. As they moved on, Thaerisk was killed and the others encountered some of the people that had fallen to Lucien, as well as Idria. As they neared the market, the Dragonkin appeared and incinerated Tiffy, telling the adventurer that this was but a vision. The adventurer then appeared in Falador Park, where Tiffy, unaware of the vision and his apparent death, rewarded them for their help. Trivia * In Quiet Before the Swarm, The Void Stares Back and Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Tiffy's hair appears whiter and less yellow than it does when he's found sitting on his bench in Falador Park. * Apparently, Tiffy and O'Niall once made a recommendation for Dionysius to join the Temple Knights. * Sir Tiffy wears proselyte armour after the Falador graphical update on 19 October 2015. It is stated that he is the head of recruitment for the Temple Knights, leading one to believe that he greatly outranks the rank of proselyte. The reason why he wears this armour may just be due to an inconsistency on the behalf of Jagex. References nl:Sir Tiffy Cashien fi:Sir Tiffy Cashien Category:Quest NPCs Category:Protagonists Category:Falador Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:Saradominists